¡Salvar a Axew en la plataforma petrolera!
¡Salvar a Axew en la plataforma petrolera! '(''Rescuing Axew to the oil platform in Chicago en ingles, 救助を目指せ！シカゴの石油リグ上キバゴを救出！en japonés, Kyūjo o mezase! Shikago no sekiyu rigu-jō Kibago o kyūshutsu! en traducción romaji) es el 19no episodio de la 1ra temporada. En ese episodio, regresa los compañeros de aventura tras 2 episodios de ausencia. Sipnosis Mientras Juan, Oshawott y sus compañeros de aventura daban una vuelta por Central Park, se oyen unos lamentos de alguien y luego descubren que era Ronald Mctavish, que lloraba porque Axew fue capturado y llevado a un lugar en Chicago y Juan decide salvar a su Axew, junto con Oshawott y sus compañeros de aventura, yendo a la plataforma petrolera de Chicago. ¡Una misión se inicia otra vez! Argumento Comienza con Juan, Oshawott y sus compañeros de aventura dando una vuelta por el Sheep Meadow en Central Park, hablando de cosas personales y riendo de los chistes de Arturo Valls, en cuando oyen unos lamentos de alguien no muy lejos de allí y Juan oye alguien conocido y todos se van al lugar donde se oye los lamentos. Tras llegar, Juan ve a Ronald Mctavish, que lloraba por una cosa que ha pasado y Juan dice que le ha pasado y Ronald estalla en lagrímas diciendo que Axew había sido capturado, dejando a Juan un poco sorprendido pero Juan dice que eso no es muy importante, provocando que Ronald siga llorando, pero Juan dice que esta bien que salvaré a tú Axew, haciendo que Ronald deje de llorar y dice que de veras y Ramón dice que de veras como respuesta y Juan dice que vayamos a ver a Homer. En la casa de Homer, Homer dice que el Axew de Ronald fue capturado y Ramón dice que sí y Homer lo comprende y dice que lo buscaría para ver si está ahi y 1 minuto despúes de búsqueda, Homer descubre en el ordenador una plataforma petrolera en una playa de una ciudad llamada Chicago, haciendo que Juan, Oshawott y sus compañeros no entiendan nada de Chicago y Homer suspira diciendo que es igual y luego ordena a todos que vayan a Chicago, a la plataforma petrolera de la playa, salven a Axew y devolverlo a Ronald y luego, Juan, Oshawott y sus compañeros de aventura van al coche especial de Juan, con este mismo conduciendo en vuelo hasta una playa de Chicago. Tras llegar, aterrizaron en una playa vacía de gente en Chicago, y Arturo Valls dice que como vamos a ir a la plataforma petrolífera y Juan señala algo diciendo que con unas motos de agua, en donde en un cartel dice "Motos de agua para uso personal" y luego, Juan (con Oshawott en el hombro), Ramón, Carlos y Arturo se montan en las motos de agua y se dirigen a la plataforma petrolera. Al llegar, Juan, Ramón, Carlos y Arturo suben a la plataforma principal, pero Oshawott no puede subir y se queda colgado durante 5 segundos, en cuando Juan sube a Oshawott y luego, todos comienzan a subir arriba. En menos que canta un gallo, al segundo piso de la plataforma, en el final de las escaleras, 3 enemigos le esperan para el ataque, pero Juan los golpea y los tira de las escaleras y luego siguen el camino. Por fin, llegaron al punto de que todos deben ir, pero 2 enemigos aparecen y usan la grúa de la plataforma con un imán, atrayendo a Ramón, pero Juan usa corte eletríco, cortando la grúa y haciendo que el gancho caiga al agua junto con los enemigos y Ramón cae al suelo con un golpe en la barriga y luego se levanta. Desde que Ramón se levantara y frotaba la lesión, un grito de ayuda hace alarmar a todos y ir tras el peligro y luego, lo que ven todos es... ¡El Axew de Ronald! Estaba colgado de una mano del borde, a punto de caer al agua. Juan decide rescatarle, pero 5 enemigos, que están escalando la grúa para ir a la maquína de ganchos, planean enganchar a Juan y asi lo hizieron, pero Juan reacciona y usa una bola de fuego, provocando una explosión y que los enemigos caigan al agua quemados. Luego, Carlos Sobera, decide ir a la grúa para que Juan pueda salvar a Axew, y así lo hace, escalandólo y pudiendo llegar a la maquína de ganchos y Juan advierte a Carlos que no seas como Mortadelo, haciendo que tanto Carlos como el Axew colgado hagan una cara de "No entender nada" y Carlos hace mover el gancho (El mismo que los enemigos usaron para poder enganchar a Juan), pero el gancho era muy lento que Juan tuvo que estirar el brazo y por suerte, coge la otra mano de Axew y Juan lo ordena que suelte la mano agarrada al borde y Axew lo hace y queda agarrado a la mano de Juan, con Juan estallando de alegría diciendo que lo ha conseguido,con Ramón y Arturo haciendo un "High Five" y Carlos devolvíendole al suelo. De regreso a Nueva York, en Central Park, Ronald estaba apoyado en un arból, muy perdido en sus esperanzas, pero cuando ven a Juan, junto con sus compañeros y su Axew, se emociona tanto que llora emocionado con lagrímas anime de rayas ondulantes y Axew se lanza hacia Ronald, con las mismas lagrímas que Ronald y luego de muchas emociones, Ronald le da las gracias por salvar a Axew y luego le pide disculpas por tratarte mal antes y Juan las acepta y al final, Ronald se despide de Juan, Oshawott y de los compañeros de aventura y se marcha y de repente, aparece Homer con una sonrisa y le felicita por otra misión completada y les dice que a la siguiente misión, puede decidir si Juan y sus compañeros pueden recorrer y ayudar a Nueva York libremente, finalizando el capítulo con Juan agarrando con los brazos a los hombros de Ramón y Carlos, muy feliz y riendo. Sucesos importantes -Juan finaliza su rivalidad con Ronald Mctavish. Diálogo '''Juan Nadal: Buenas, hoy es 20 de julio del 1990 y esa serie principal de todas continúa con... ¡Salvar a Axew en la plataforma petrolífera! Juan Nadal: En ese capítulo, Juan y sus compañeros de aventura, que han regresado tras 2 capítulos sin aparecer, deberán salvar al Axew de Ronald en una plataforma petrolífera en otra ciudad y bueno, basta de explicar. ¡Dentro capítulo! "Nueva York, 3 de Julio del 2011, 12:15 del mediodía" (Juan, Oshawott y sus compañeros de aventura daban una vuelta por el Sheep Meadow, hablando y riendo) Juan Martínez: (Riendo del chiste de Arturo) Je je je je. Muy buena, Arturo. Arturo Valls: Gracias. Ramón García: Bueno, seguro que había algo bueno en esa ciudad, ¿no? Juan Martínez: Hm. Parece. Carlos Sobera: Podremos ir a hacer... (se escucha un lamento en plan: ¡No puede ser!) Ramón García: ¿Eh? Juan Martínez: Oigo alguien. Seguro que es alguien que conozco. ¡Vamos! (Todos van al lugar donde se producen esos lamentos) (Por otro lado, Ronald estaba lamentando, con las manos en la cabeza, diciendo entre lamentos: ¡Qué desgracia!) (Juan y sus compañeros llegan allí, en donde Ronald estaba llorando por algo) Arturo Valls: ¿Que le pasa a ese hombre? Juan Martínez: Voy a preguntarle. (Juan se dirige a Ronald) Juan Martínez: ¿Que te pasa? Ronald Mctavish: ¡Ay, Juan! ¡Que me han capturado... ¡¡A MI AXEW!! (llora una cascada pequeña anime que no caía al suelo) Juan Martínez: (Un poco sorprendido) ¿Que lo has perdido? (Pone las manos detrás de la cabeza) Tranquilo, que no es nada. (Ronald se sorprende y continúa llorando, poniendo el brazo a los ojos y con gotas de lagrímas salpicando como en antiguos animes) Ramón García: ¡Juan! Juan Martínez: (A Ramón) Perdón. (A Ronald) Tranquilo, Ronald, salvaremos a tú Axew y ya está, ¿Vale? Ronald Mctavish: (Deja de llorar) ¿De veras? Ramón García: Claro. De veras. Juan Martínez: Así es. Vamos a ver a Homer. (Más tarde, en la casa de Homer Simpson) Homer Simpson: ¿Que el Axew del tal Ronald ha sido capturado? Ramón García: Si, Sr Simpson. Tienes que buscarlo adonde ha sido capturado. Homer Simpson: Comprendo, Sr Ramón. Voy a buscarlo en el ordenador a ver si está. (Homer va al ordenador y busca a Axew durante 1 minuto, en donde descubre una plataforma petrolífera en una playa de una ciudad llamada Chicago) Homer Simpson: Allí está. Según la búsqueda, Axew se encuentra en una plataforma petrofílera de la playa de la ciudad de Chicago. Juan y compañia: (Cara de "No Entender Nada") ¿Chicago? Homer Simpson: (Suspirando) Ay, es igual. Vosotros ireís a Chicago, vayaís a esa plataforma petrolífera y salveís a ese Axew. Juan Martínez: (Poniéndose serio) Las misiones son órdenes. ¡Vamos chicos! (Se va junto con sus compañeros) (A la salida, Juan, Oshawott y sus compañeros de aventura se meten en el coche de Juan y comienzan a emprender el vuelo a Chicago) (30 minutos despúes...) (Juan y sus compañeros de aventura llegaron a una playa sin gente de Chicago y todos se bajan del coche) Juan Martínez: Bueno, hemos llegado, chicos. Ahora solo tenemos que ir por el óceano y llegar a ese lugar. Arturo Valls: Si, pero, ¿Como llegaremos a la plataforma petrolífera? Juan Martínez: ¿Que como llegamos? (Apunta el dedo a un cartel junto con unas motos de agua que decía: "Motos de agua para uso personal") ¡Con unas motos de agua, hombre! Asi llegaremos antes. Carlos Sobera: Puede ser una buena idea. Juan Martínez: ¿Y a que estamos esperando? (Alza un brazo) ¡VAMOS! (Oshawott se agarra del hombre de Juan y luego, los 4 se van por las motos de agua) (Unos minutos más tarde...) (Juan y sus compañeros de aventura llegaron a la plataforma inicial de ese lugar) Juan Martínez: ¿Qué Arturo? ¿Fue difícil llegar hasta aquí? Arturo Valls: No, pero gracias por tú idea, chaval. Ramón García: Bueno, no perdamos tiempo. ¡Vamos! (Juan y sus compañeros saltan a la plataforma inicial, pero Oshawott calcula mal el salto y se queda agarrado al borde de la plataforma inicial) Juan Martínez: Ya voy Oshawott. (sube a Oshawott) Venga, vamos. (Todos comienzan a subir por las escaleras) (2 plantas despúes, en el final de las escaleras que lleva a la 3ra planta, le esperan 3 enemigos para atacar) Ramón García: ¡Cielos! ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Juan Martínez: Cálmate, Ramón, yo ocuparé de ellos. (Juan sube los últimos peldaños de la escalera de un salto y golpea a los enemigos) Juan Martínez: ¡Cuidado! ¡Voy a lanzarlos abajo! (Tira los 3 enemigos de 3 patadas, haciendo que sus compañeros de aventura de aparten y que los enemigos caigan escaleras abajo) ¡Vamos chicos! (Siguen subiendo) (Más tarde...) (Juan y sus compañeros llegan al punto indicado, pero luego, 2 enemigos aparecen en una grúa y empiezan a usar el gancho con imán, atrayendo a Ramón) Ramón García: (Asustado, burbujas de pánico, elevándose) ¡Juan, ayúdame! Juan Martínez: ¡Ya voy! (Salta y usa el ataque Corte Electríco, cortando el gancho, provocando que los enemigos fueran golpeados por el gancho y caigan al agua) Ramón García: '''(Cayendo de barriga) ¡Huy! (Se levanta) Eso ha dolido. (Se frota el dolor) (De repente se oye un grito de ayuda de Axew) '''Juan Martínez: ¿Habeís oído? Arturo Valls: Si. Debe ser... Juan Martínez: ¡Axew! ¡Vamos chicos! (Suben a toda velocidad las últimas escaleras que quedaban y al llegar arriba...) (Encuentran al Axew colgado del borde con una mano, pidiendo ayuda) Juan Martínez: Ay mi mad... ¡Hay que salvarlo! (Todos dirigen a salvar a Axew, pero 5 enemigos se dirigían escalando a la máquina del gancho y al llegar arriba, uno estaba al control de la máquina) Enemigo 1: Muy bien Juan. Es hora de que te ahoges. (Usa una palanca para mover el gancho para enganchar a Juan... Y lo hace) Juan Martínez: (Quedando enganchado) ¿¡Que demonios...?! (Se gira hacia a los enemigos, llevando a un enfado) ¡Vosotros! (Usa la técnica Bola de Fuego, llevando a una explosión ardiente y que los enemigos caigan al agua,a Carlos) ¡Carlos! ¡Ve al gancho para que pueda salvar a Axew! Carlos Sobera: ¡Vale! (Coge carrerilla y luego, comienza a correr y al saltar encima de la valla, lo hace con un gran impulso que al llegar, se agarra al borde de la ventana del controlador de palanca y se sube, ahora teniendo el control del gancho) Bueno, ahora estoy aquí y ahora creo que la palanca es... Juan Martínez: ¡Carlos, no! ¡No aceleres! ¡No seas como Mortadelo! (Tanto Carlos Sobera como Axew ponen cara de "No Entender Nada") Carlos Sobera: Bueno, ahora dudo que la palanca es... (Afortunadamente usa la palanca indicada, lo que hace mover el gancho) ¡Esa! ¡Acerté! Juan Martínez: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora ve aquí para que pueda salvar a Axew! (Carlos mueve el gancho, pero el gancho se movía muy lentamente) Juan Martínez: (Frustrado) ¡Gancho de mierda, que eres muy len...! (Se entera) ¡Espera, estiraré el brazo para que pueda salvar a Axew! (Juan estira el brazo en dirección a Axew colgado) Juan Martínez: ¡Axew, coge la mano! (Axew obedece y estira su brazo libre y afortunadamente, lo agarra) Juan Martínez: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora suelta la mano agarrada del borde! (Axew lo hace y al final queda agarrado de la mano de Juan) Juan Martínez: (Estallo de alegría) ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO! ¡BIEEEEEEEEN! Arturo y Ramón: (Con alegría) ¡VAMOOOOOS! (Hacen un "High Five") (Carlos le devuelve al suelo a Juan) (Mucho más tarde...) (Ronald estaba apoyado en un arból, muy perdido en las esperanzas, en cuando... Aparecieron Juan y sus compañeros con Axew) Ronald Mctavish: (Sorprendido) ¿Axew? (Se emociona tanto que llora lagrímas ondulantes y corre hacia Axew) ¡AXEW! (Axew se lanza a Ronald, con las mismas lagrímas que Ronald y ambos dan un abrazo de encuentro, parece yo) (Luego de tantas emociones...) Ronald Mctavish: Chicos, os doy las gracias por salvar a mi Axew. Ah, y Juan, perdóname por portarte mal contigo. Juan Martínez: (Sonríe) Je je, no es para tanto, chaval. Pero estás disculpado. Ronald Mctavish: Gracias, buen aprendiz de héroe. Pero me tengo que marcharme. Adios Juan. Y todos los que habeís salvado a mi Axew, son bienvenidos. (Juan, Oshawott y sus compañeros se sonroja y se giran de espaldas silbando) Ronald Mctavish: (Ríe) Ja ja ja, que es coña. ¡Hasta luego! (Se marcha) (Luego de que Ronald se marchara, aparece Homer con una sonrisa) Homer Simpson: Chicos, por otra misión cumplida con éxito, os diré que a la proxíma llamada, encargaré una misión que podrá decidir si podreís ir de aventuras con Juan y tú Juan, si consigues cumplir tú proxíma y última misión, eres libre de cumplir con tú misión que tienes en mente. Bueno, eso es todo lo que os he dicho. ¡Nos vemos! (Se marcha corriendo) Juan Martínez: Bueno chicos, si esta proxíma misión será hecho con éxito, podremos salvar Nueva York por nosotros mismos y tras esto... ¡SERE EL PRESIDENTE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN! (Todos ríen, con Juan con los brazos a los hombros de Ramón y Carlos) Juan Nadal: Bueno, Juan y sus compañeros consiguieron salvar a Axew de la caída al agua de la plataforma petrolífera y tras eso, Ronald ya no es malo en absoluto. Espero que hayaís disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Buenas tardes y hasta luego! FIN DEL EPISODIO Categoría:Capitúlos de la 1a temporada Categoría:Las aventuras de Juan Martínez 1